Cross Reference to Related Applications
This invention is related to Ser. No. 431,588 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,624, entitled PROCESS AND APPARATUS FOR THE PRODUCTION OF OLEFINS FROM BOTH HEAVY AND LIGHT HYDROCARBONS (by Herman N. Woebcke, et al) filed Sept. 30, 1982 as a result of a common development effort.